Trapped with a Killer
by Z-ninja17
Summary: Summary inside, but basically the rookie 9, the sand sibs, and Gai's group are stuck in a mansion with a murderer. Defininte character death. Future pairing, mostly HinaXKiba. Maybe some NejiXTen
1. You're Invited

Hey, this is my first fic, so go easy on me! Anyway, I was reading some of the Naruto horror fics and thought, 'Wow, these suck!' No offence to whoever wrote them. I can only hope that this is better! This is like a murder mystery. The characters are basically, the rookie 9 (minus Chouji, I just don't like him) Lee's group and possibly the sand sib's

They all receive a mysterious invitation to a party, when they get to the extravagant mansion…strange things start to happen…

Hinata, Neji, and Kiba will be the main characters, 'cause I like them the most. : )

Chapter 1: You're Invited

Hinata was over at Kiba's house because she wanted to get away from her abusive father. Honestly she had no idea why she hated him so much…well apart from the fact that she was so weak…

"So, Hinata, what do you think?" Kiba asked.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" She asked avoiding her stuttering problem. Hinata didn't have problems talking to anyone…except Naruto of coarse.

"Have you been listening at all!" Kiba yelled, "Oh forget it, it wasn't important anyway!"

"Oh…well…what do you think I should do about my father? I'm too weak to fight back, and I'm not mentally, or physically, ready to even talk back…" Hinata wimpered.

"Well, since you aren't ready yet, you can come over here whenever you need to get away from it all."

"Thank you Kiba…" Hinata hugged him. Kiba looked down on at her and smiled.

"No problem Hinata."

"Kiba! Hinata! Dinner's ready!" Kiba's mom yelled to them.

"That's okay," Hinata told her, "I'll eat at home."

"Are you sure Hinata?" Kiba asked concerned.

"I will be fine." Hinata told him, "don't worry about it." She added seeing the look on his face.

"Well at least let me walk you home."

"Kiba! Dinner's getting cold!"

"No, don't worry about Kiba, I'll be fine. Go eat dinner." Akamaru barked at his side. (**A/N**:I can't believe I forgot to put him in earlier)

"Okay, fine." Kiba said. He walked off to eat dinner, Akamaru at his heels.

"Hinata stepped outside. It was raining heavily. She decided to get home quickly. She wanted out of the rain more than she wanted to stay away from home.

She took the path through the park, so the trees would stop the curtains of rain…It didn't work very well. By the time she had made it halfway through the park, she was completely drenched and shivering.

"M-maybe I s-should have l-let K-Kiba walk m-me h-h-home" She said to herself, "A-at least then w-we c-c-could have s-shared b-body heat."

"Yes, you should have." A voice came out of nowhere. Hinata jumped and let out a cry. She pulled out a kunai just in case. (**A/N**: For those that don't know, a kunai is a long knife that ninja use.) She looked around for a body to match with the voice, but couldn't find anything.

"No reason to use weapons. Heh…Like it would matter anyway. You can't touch me."

"W-who are you? What are you?"

"It doesn't matter. You don't need to know.

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Hinata asked shakily.

"I mean…You. Don't. Need. To. Know."

"W-wait…I know t-that v-voice…" Hinata said out loud.

"Hinata how did you figure it out so quickly?" Neji dropped out from a nearby tree.

"Neji, what d-do you w-want?" Hinata asked. (**A/N:** Neji doesn't hate Hinata in this story, she is the only Hyuga he likes)

"I knew you weren't at home and I was worried about you!" He said with a smile.

"You d-didn't h-have t-t-to." Hinata said.

"Yes I did, if you were to die out here for any reason, I'd have no one with me anymore!" Neji said.

"W-what about Lee a-and T-tenten?"

"I wouldn't have a Hyuga be with me anymore." Neji replied. Hinata couldn't think any more. She was tired and probably sick from the rain. She got sick easily. Neji was stronger, he never got sick.

"Let's get inside Hinata, you need some sleep." Neji told her.

"O-okay" Hinata groggily walked inside. When she got to bed she instantly went to sleep dreaming about Kiba, rainy days, and, of course, Neji.

The next morning, Hinata woke up and saw a letter on her nightstand. 'One of the servants must have brought this,' she thought.

Hinata opened the letter and her eyes widened in surprise.

'You are invited to come to a party at 2310 Oak Street.'

"Well," Hinata said to herself, "that's not exactly an…elaborate invitation, but maybe Kiba and Neji will come with me…"

"Hinata, guess what, I got an invitation to a…oh, I see you got one too." Neji said, seeing the invitation in her hands.

"Neji, are you going to go?" Hinata asked. If he was going, so was she.

"Definitely, this looks like fun!" He said cheerfully.

The rookie nine had all gotten invitations, as well as Gai's team.

So, how do you like it? I decided not to include the sand sib's, mostly because I hate Kankuro so much! Anyway, I know Neji's acting waaaaay out of character, but you just have to deal with it, personally I like him this way!

Review you stupid…I mean extremely valued readers!


	2. The Mansion

Sorry about all the little mistakes in the first chapter, my computer doesn't notice those things and tell me to change them. I'm also sorry that it took me so long to update. Anyway, Neji is way out of character, so once again deal with it!

By the way, **"**text**"** is someone talking and **'**text**'** is someone thinking.

I forgot to put this in the first chapter so, here it is. THE DISCLAIMER!

Kiba: Why am I…tied to a…chair…?

Me: Because you are my favorite!

Kiba: Then why is Neji here?

Neji: LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO!

Me: Because (puts tape over Neji's mouth) he's my other favorite.

Kiba: But-

Me: Now say it…

Kiba: But-

Me: NOW

Kiba: Fine, mumbles something

Me: What was that?

Kiba: Nothing

Me: Neji you say it too!

Neji: WHAT!

Me: Do it!

Kiba and Neji: Fine! You don't own Naruto or anyone from it…although you are holding us captive! SAVE US

Chapter 2: The Mansion

"Kiba? Are you awake?" Hinata asked outside his door.

"I am now, thanks to you." Kiba said angrily, "why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Kiba…it's 12:45" Hinata said annoyed that he never woke up on time for anything.

"And, it's Saturday!" Kiba yelled at her.

Hinata sighed, "Kiba, you are almost as lazy as Shikamaru!

"Maybe, but I'm much better looking," he said smiling. Hinata blushed. "What, don't you agree?" he asked, not knowing how uncomfortable this was making her.

"Y-yea, way b-better looking…" She said, nervous that he would notice her blushing.

"Well, how about some breakfast?" Kiba said.

"Lunch, you slept through breakfast…" Hinata corrected.

"Even better!" Kiba said happily, "Lunch is bigger and tastes better."

"Hey, Kiba," Hinata said, deciding to ask him if he would come to the party she and Neji were going to. "I wanted to know if-"

"Kiba, you have mail!" Mrs. Inuzuka said.

"Really?" Kiba said puzzled, "No one ever writes me."

"Oh, really?" Hinata said, she figured he was always getting mail, since he had almost as many fan girls as Sasuke. (**A/N:** he really doesn't but lets just pretend he does! 'Kay?")

"It's…an invitation…to a party" Kiba said.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about." Hinata said. "I wanted to know if you'd go to the party with me."

"Oh, well, yea I guess I'll go too." Kiba said. "I'm hungry, what about you Hinata?"

"Yea, I am too."

"Where do you want to eat…?"

They decided to eat at the Ichiraku ramen shop, where they met Naruto and Chouji.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said in his loud and annoying voice, ignoring Kiba. Hinata blushed when she looked at him.

"H-hey, N-Naruto…" Hinata said, her stuttering problem coming back. Kiba glared at Naruto, thinking that Hinata deserved better then him.

"Hey, I got an invitation to a party, want to come Hinata?" Naruto said, he had known Hinata had liked him for a long time, and he really didn't like her at all. He wanted to break her heart into as many pieces as he could. (**A/N:** I know that's not like Naruto, but deal with it, I'm in a hurry too, that's why it will end soon.)

"I-I g-got an i-invitation t-too…and so d-did K-kiba and N-n-neji…"

"Chouji, Sasuke, and Sakura all got one too…weird."

Chouji decided to speak up, "Shikamaru and Ino both got invitations too."

"What's going on here?" Kiba said to himself, "Come on Hinata, let's go to this place and see who's there.

"O-okay, Kiba…" Hinata said, she had forgotten he was there, she was too busy staring at Naruto.

When they got there, the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's group was there.

"So, all of us got invitations to this place?" Kiba said to anyone that would answer. He looked up at the mansion…it was huge! It was almost as big as the Hyuuga residence. It had cobwebs all over it, and most of the windows had boards over them.

"Wow…" was all that anyone could say.

"So, who wants to go in the creepy mansion first?" Kiba said. Shino just walked up and went in.

"Why did Shino even come? He hates parties!" Naruto yelled.

"Never question the ways of that strange bug-boy, you'll regret it." Kiba told him, and then walked in. Hinata followed closely. Then everyone else walked in, Lee saying something about youth.

Well that's it…sorry it took so long…again…but I had a lot of homework. But I updated today! Finally!. I'm to lazy to say anything else, so just review please, it would make me happy!


	3. Violence

I forgot to take Chouji out, so he's just gonna be in it, but he'll die early, the sand sibs will come too…even Kankuro. Review too! (Please)

Kiba: LET ME GO!

Neji: LET ME GO TOO!

Me: I can't do that.

Both: WHY NOT!

Me: Because then I wouldn't have you here!

Both: Sigh

Me: Say it

Kiba: You don't-

Me: Not you, Jiraiya has to say it. walks over to Jiraiya and takes the tape off of his mouth.

Jiraiya: If you let me go, I promise that I'll never put cameras in you shower again!

Me: Too late! Say it…

Jiraiya: Fine…You don't own anything to do with Naruto, but we three be (haha…we three be…ha) your slaves…until we get out…

Me: I'll ignore that last part, now, let's get started.

Chapter 3: Violence

"What kind of a party is this?" Sasuke said, and then fell down dead, with a kunai in his head.

The End

**Not really…just ignore that part. This is the real beginning…Well, the third chapter anyway…**

"Where's the party? This place looks completely abandoned both inside and out…It's kind of creepy!" Sakura said, inching closer to Sasuke.

"Kind of creepy?" Ino said, also inching closer to Sasuke. They noticed the other person getting closer to Sasuke and glared at each other. Sasuke notice it too and walked off, looking around the massive room.

"Kiba, I have a bad feeling about this…" Hinata said.

All of a sudden, the doors slammed shut and locked, they were steel, so the ninja couldn't break them no matter how hard they tried.

"Dammit, we're locked in!" Neji said.

"You won't have to worry about that for long." A voice said out of nowhere.

"What?" Kiba said, scared for the first time in his life.

"Hey, where's Chouji?" Shikamaru said, noticing he was gone.

"Yea, Shino's gone too…" Kiba said, Akamaru barked.

"So are Naruto and Tenten!" Sakura said, she was really freaked out by this. The doors were locked, no one had their ninja gear, and four of the twelve were missing.

"What is going on here?" Lee said, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Hey, guys! Look who we found!" Naruto's voice came from another room. He, Tenten, Chouji and Shino walked out of a nearby room, behind them were the three sand sibs, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

"Naruto! We thought you were dead!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Yea, we sure got you didn't we?" Naruto said.

"What? What do you mean you got us?" Sasuke asked.

"That was us, you know…the voice, Chouji did it, believe it!"

"Yea, it was me." Chouji said, with his mouth full of chips.

"I never knew you could do that." Ino said.

"Stop talking and unlock the doors!" Neji yelled at them.

"What? We didn't lock the doors…" Kankuro said.

"When did you guys get here anyway…WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T LOCK THE DOORS!" Ino said.

"Duh, we didn't lock the doors!" Naruto repeated.

"Well, if you didn't do it, who did?" Kiba asked, Akamaru was hiding in his coat.

"I dunno…maybe there really is someone here…" Naruto said.

"That's possible," Shino said, "but why would they only send out invitations to us? Why not more powerful ninja?" No one had thought of that.

"Believe it! I am a powerful ninja!" Naruto yelled.

"We should look around, and try to find someone else." Sasuke said, since this talking was getting nowhere.

"Good idea Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

"We need to get into groups, we could separate into our squads, or do something else." Sasuke said.

"Well, Hinata is coming with me." Kiba said.

"O-okay, Kiba." She said.

"And Ne-" Kiba started

"Me!" Naruto said, before Kiba could finish.

"Actually, I was gonna say-"

"Neji and Tenten will come with me!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"Well then, I guess Chouji and Temari can come with me," Shikamaru said.

"Okay, but I'm going with Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino said.

"Gaara and Kankuro will come with me," Sasuke said, making sure that he wasn't with either one of those crazy fan girls.

"Awwwww," they said, sadly, knowing they were stuck with Shino.

"Everyone go in a different door." Sasuke said, and he walked towards the door in front of him, Gaara and Kankuro followed him.

"Man, I wanted to be with Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, going to the door at the left of Sasuke. Shino followed, and Ino blew a kiss toward Sasuke before leaving. Sasuke grimaced.

"C'mon Hinata," Kiba said, and they went to the door on the right of Sasuke's.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto yelled, running after them.

"Let's go, before everyone leaves." Shikamaru said, going to the far left door.

"Then we'll go this way!" Lee said, "Let's go!"

"Lee's enthusiasm will get him killed one day." Neji said, tired of this place already.

**With Kiba's group**

"Kiba?" Hinata said shyly.

"Yea?" He answered.

"Why did you want me to come with you?" She asked, blushing a little.

"Because, you're on my squad of course!"

"Oh, I thought…" she stopped.

"What did you think?" Kiba said confused.

"Well…I thought that-"

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, ruining the moment.

"Naruto what are you-" Kiba started.

"Run!"

"What?" Kiba stared at Naruto as he grabbed Hinata and left Kiba there confused. He turned around, the walls were crashing together in little sections, getting closer and closer.

"Oh…shit…" Kiba ran as fast as he could, Akamaru was hiding in his coat again, there was nothing he could do, Akamaru felt useless.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Where are you?" Kiba was running as fast as he could, but never seemed to go anywhere. This place was much bigger than it looked, and looked big to begin with!

"Byakugan!" He heard off in the distance. He ran even harder then before, knowing Hinata couldn't be too far. When he saw her, she vanished into a wall, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit! What can I do?" Kiba asked himself, Akamaru was shaking inside his jacket.

**With Sasuke's group**

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Kankuro asked.

"We're looking for anyone who wasn't here with us."

"Oh, yea." Kankuro was bored, and he hoped Gaara wasn't getting bored, that could be…unhealthy…for him and Sasuke.

"Uh-oh…" Sasuke said.

"What?" Kankuro saw blood fly in front of him.

"Shit! Run!" Sasuke said, running off. Kunai were flying all around them, Gaara just walked down the hall, his sand shield protected him, but for an instant, Kankuro saw that look in his eyes, he had seen blood, and he wanted more.

"Yo Gaara wait up!" Kankuro yelled, trying to use his puppet to stop the kunai, it wasn't working very well, he got cut a lot. Kankuro tried twice as hard, moving around and focusing his chakra into his puppet to knock kunai out of the air, but one was headed straight for his face, and he couldn't stop it.

**With Shikamaru's group**

"Chouji, stop eating and hurry up!" Temari said.

"I can't help it! I have to eat!"

"You are the laziest ninja that ever lived, well besides Shikamaru here!"

"At least I don't have to rely on a fan to save me!"

"You're right, you rely on your fat!"

"I'm not fat!"

"Shut up! Something's coming!" Shikamaru interrupted their fight.

"What?"

"Shhh!" There was a rumbling sound, and the walls started to crack. Pipes burst out of the walls, everywhere down the hallway, and started to spray out water.

"Shit!" Shikamaru ran as fast as he could, Temari and Chouji followed him, but they couldn't keep up with him. They ran as far as they could, but Shikamaru got out of their sight. Temari was running faster than Chouji and after a few minutes, Chouji was tired, and Temari was also out of his sight.

"Dammit, I have to catch up to-" The water blasted Chouji and knocked him over into the water.

"Help!" he yelled, but the water was being sucked down the hall, away from Temari and Shikamaru, in seconds he would be under the water.

"Damn…I didn't even finish my chips…" he said, before being sucked under the water.

**With Sakura's group**

"This house is so creepy!" Sakura said, needlessly, she and Ino were shaking so violently, Shino's bugs wanted to attack them to make them stop. Shino almost wanted to just let his bugs attack them.

"Well, it's probably creepier to you than it is to me! You scare so much more easily than I do Sakura!" (Guess who, you're choices are Sakura, Ino, and Shino) said.

"Yea right!" Sakura replied, "You get scared when you see a bug!"

"Not as scared as you are when-"

"Shut up." Shino interrupted.

"What?" They yelled at him.

"You're being loud and annoying, whoever locked the doors will hear you and be able to ambush us easily."

"Oh, well…" Sakura felt as though she had been slapped.

"Sakura still gets scared quicker than I-"

"Shut the hell up." Shino said, inches away from killing them.

"Why don't you?" Ino said back. Shino turned around, his bugs crawling all over his face.

"If you don't shut up, I'll be forced to shut you up, which I would happily doing anyway."

"Ino, do you hear something?" Sakura asked, with fear in her voice.

"I don't hear anything…" Ino waited for a few second, "wait, now I do, it sounds sort of like-" needles started protruding (**A/N:** BIG WORD!) from the wall, and the walls slowly started coming together.

"Dammit! Run!" Shino said, louder than normal. (**A/N:** I used something other than shit!)

"What kind of house is this?" Sakura said.

"I don't know, but do you smell that?" Ino said.

"That's poison, the damn needles are poisoned." The three ran as far as they could, but the walls were closing in too close to run effectively. Shino stopped and tried to hold the walls together, pressing at any spot that the walls didn't have needles in. Sakura and Ino helped too. The three were holding it the wall for as long as they could, but one of the needles scraped against Ino's arm, and the poison caused the muscles in that arm to stop working.

"Oh Shi-" Ino started to say, but fell down through a trap door. (**A/N:** I managed to stop myself!)

"Dammit, if this keeps up, we'll all be dead!" Shino said, and a trap door opened up beneath him and Sakura. They all plunged into darkness, not knowing what awaited them later. Ino was screaming in pain, as the poison coursed through her body, and Sakura was screaming in sheer terror. Shino was trying his best to think of a way to provide adequate defense to whatever was at the bottom of the pit, but he just couldn't think for some reason.

**With Lee's group**

"Did you hear that?" Neji asked Lee and Tenten.

"Hear what?" Tenten said.

"I thought I heard someone screaming."

"Do you think someone has been hurt?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, maybe my Byakugan will show me." Neji said, almost not wanting to see what was happening.

"It is worth a try!" Lee answered him.

"Byakugan!" Neji saw everything, the walls coming in on Kiba, the Kunai flying around Kankuro and Sasuke, Chouji going under the water, and Shino, Ino, and Sakura falling down a trapdoor.

"Damn…" Neji said, too surprised to say anything else.

"What is it?" Tenten asked concerned. Lee nodded in agreement.

"We have to help everyone!"

"What? What is going on?" Lee said.

"Lee, break through that wall to our left…Now!" Neji said

"Okay," Lee punched through the wall, and saw Kiba run past.

"Kiba! What is happening?"

"Go after him!" Neji yelled, "Get him out of that hallway, and into ours.

"Neji! You have to help Kiba!" Hinata said running towards him.

"Hinata! How did you get here?"

"I used my Byakugan to find a weak spot in the wall, and Naruto busted through it.

"Naruto's here too?"

"Yea, oww…I'm here." Naruto was rubbing his head.

"Okay, Tenten, wait for the walls to pass," Neji said, Tenten didn't understand. "…Well…the walls were coming together, that was why Kiba was running, when it passes, we'll have to break through it and get Kankuro and Sasuke, Gaara will be okay with his sand.

"Okay, I understand." The wall passed just before she finished saying this. They all started hitting the wall, Hinata and Neji were using their Byakugan to find weaker places in the wall. After they broke it, Neji used his Byakugan and broke through the wall to see a Kunai heading for Kankuro's face. Gaara's sand came up and blocked it though, so Gaara didn't completely hate his brother.

"Well, since Kankuro is safe now, we need to find a way to help Sasuke." Neji said. Lee came back, with Kiba, through Lee's original hall.

"I am back, so what do we do now?" he asked.

"Tenten, see if there's a button on the wall that I couldn't see, one that can only be felt. Sasuke was using his Sharingan to avoid as many kunai as he could.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Tenten said, pressing into a brick. The kunai stopped.

"Well, we've saved some of them, I don't think there's anything we can do about Shino, Sakura, and Ino, they fell down a hole, possibly already dead." Neji told them.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sasuke asked, since the kunai had stopped, he deactivated his Sharingan.

"We save everyone we can, Lee, hit the wall…here as hard as you can." Neji said, pointing to a crack between two stones.

"Okay," Lee hit it, and the stones shattered, except for some, which flew into the other wall and broke a hole into it.

"Nice," Neji said, as water poured into the hallway.

"Now, everyone, so we don't drown Ino, Sakura, and Shino, plug this hole up with rocks!" Neji told them.

"But then they'll be trapped in there!" Hinata said, not wanting anyone to die.

"They might already be dead, so plug up the damn hole!" Neji yelled at Hinata. That was the first time he had yelled at her in years.

"O-okay…" Hinata and the others picked up some rocks, but the trapdoors closed themselves, and locked, blocking out the water.

"Well, now we don't need to plug it up, so let's save Shikamaru and Temari." Neji said, excluding Chouji for a reason that no one else knew, but wanted to know.

"Okay, I will save them, does anyone want to come with me?" Lee asked, everyone stepped back, not wanting to be alone with him. He just creeped them out.

"Fine, I will go alone." Lee said, either ignoring or not noticing that no one wanted to go with him because of his head.

"Neji, why didn't you say that we should rescue Chouji?"

"Well-" Chouji's body floated out from the water, he was clearly dead.

"Oh my God…" Hinata gasped. One of the fifteen was dead, and three were missing.

"What the hell kind of house is this!" Naruto yelled.

**The End Of The Third Chapter**

Wow, that was much longer than my last one. My computer was gone for a few days too. Anyway, sorry to any Chouji lovers. Yawn I've been doing this instead of homework, so now I'm screwed…Crap! I just remembered that I have like five hundred pounds of Geometry! This is the end of the third chater! Review please!


	4. More Death

Hey, I feel ashamed of myself…I wanted to stop this fic, just because I'm really lazy! I just want to say thanks to PAn-NiN and cliquequeen37 for reviewing every chapter so far. I love you! Every one else has to review too!

Disclaimer below

Kiba: JIRAIYA SAVE US!

Jiraiya: She set me free as long as I don't help you two, time to go watch some girls in the shower!

Neji: Wait! Don't leave us!

Me: Shut up! Say it!

Kiba: I'm getting tired!

Me: Okay slave! Work then! (Me-puts Kiba to work on my homework.)

Neji: Oh no…

Me: That's right, you get to say it…but first…(Me-Takes off Neji's shirt)

Me: Much better.

Neji: You are the most evil girl I have ever met…

Me: Say it.

Neji: Fine…You don't own Naruto…

Me: Good job.

Chapter 4: More Death

Ino, Sakura, and Shino were down in the basement, which resembled a cave, and were starting to get sleepy.

"Damn poison," Ino said, wincing in pain. "This sucks, we're probably going to die down here…"

"Yea, you're probably right." Shino said, surprising himself, he was actually agreeing with Ino. Scary…

"We should probably get some sleep, this place is so unpre-" Sakura was interrupted by Chouji's body falling down and landing in the middle of them.

They all stared at it, and Ino and Sakura started screaming, Shino was starting to get a little scared. He remembered the last few moments of falling, fearing that these were his last moments. But he lived, and there wasn't anything to defend against, so his moment of insecurity didn't matter.

"We better move the body, it will smell bad pretty soon, and its wet, that wouldn't help at all." Shino said.

They moved the body to the corner, and had an improper funeral. Before they went to sleep, Shino thought that there was something that he forgot to do…As he went to sleep, something started moving in the corner…

With the Big Group

"Kiba…this place is scaring me…" Hinata said, as quietly as she could, moving closer to him.

"It'll be okay Hinata, don't worry." Kiba said, but she could tell that he was lying. Hinata laid her head on Kiba's chest. Kiba could tell that she was worried beyond reason.

"Kiba, do you think we'll all die?" She asked, as Neji walked up.

Neji replied, "No way Hinata, we're Shinobi, we'll think of a way out…" Hinata could tell he wasn't sure either. Hinata closed her eyes, and listened to Kiba's heart beat. Soon she was asleep.

"Neji, what are gonna do about her? There's no way she'll be able to survive if she's targeted…" Kiba said.

"I see your point, I guess we'll just have to protect her, that's all we can do…" He replied. Akamaru walked towards Hinata and laid down on her legs.

"I wonder what happened to Ino Sakura and Shino…" Kiba wondered aloud. The rest of the group was starting to go to sleep, but Sasuke and Lee wouldn't go to sleep and demanded on setting a watch. Soon they were yelling at every one else, trying to decide who would take the first watch. Kiba thought it would wake Hinata up, so he volunteered.

"I'll take the first watch." He said. Neji said that he would take the first watch with him. They both wanted to make sure that Hinata was okay. Kiba got up and took off his jacket, he set Hinata's head down on it, so she wouldn't wake up. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered something in her ear, something that Neji couldn't hear.

Kiba and Neji nodded at each other and started the watch.

With Shino's Group

"Shino?" Ino nudged Shino, he wasn't moving, but he was still breathing, so at least he was alive, Sakura too…

"Why won't you wake up?" Ino said, worried that something might happen if they slept too long, they all had poison injected into their veins, so she didn't want them to sleep this long.

"This place is so freaky! I don't know if I can-"

"Inoooo…" there was a groggy voice calling her voice.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked shakily. She walked back into the corner where Chouji's body had been. When she looked down though, it wasn't there.

"What the hell?" Ino was about to scream, but an icy cold hand was put over her mouth…

"Ino?" Sakura woke up, she could only see her face. "Ino, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine…" Ino said, her voice emotionless.

"O-okay," Sakura wasn't sure what had gotten into Ino. Normally she would have yelled at her for suggesting that she wasn't perfectly okay. Sakura was about to go to sleep, when she heard a moaning sound coming from the corner that they had put Chouji in.

"W-what was that?" she asked herself. She walked over to Shino and woke him up. Amazingly, he didn't attack her, the poison must have been affecting him.

"What do you want Sakura?" He asked annoyed.

"I think something happened to Ino…" she said, Shino could hear the fear in her voice.

"Fine, we'll go check it out." Shino said, getting up and looking around, Sakura could tell he was extremely focused.

"Shino…"

"Quiet, you told me to look around, so I'm looking!"

"Shino."

"Be quiet! Don't tell me to look if you're just going to-"

"Shino!"

"What!" As Shino turned around, blood sprayed all over his body. Sakura fell down as a bloody mass, Ino was standing over her body.

"Ino! What the fuck did you-" Shino looked into her eyes, they were completely black, and there were scars all over her. Behind her stood Chouji, with the same eyes and the same scars.

"What the hell" Shino was scared out of his mind. He had seen Chouji's body fall down, his body ice cold, unmoving…not even breathing…then it hit him. The thing he had forgotten to do. He had forgotten to look at his eyes.

"Dammit! How could I forget that!" Shino jumped as far away from the three bodies as he could. When he landed, he saw Sakura getting up. He knew that he had to get to the others if he had a chance of living.

He looked up and saw that he may be able to make it back to the trap doors, but it would use most of his remaining chakra, since it was so far up, and he lost a lot trying to slow his fall down.

"Damn, I have to get to the others." Shino jumped on the wall and ran as fast as he could. Sakura, Ino, and Chouji were running after him, Sakura's body now looked like the other two. Shino could feel his chakra getting lower and lower, soon he would plummet down to them…he didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly, Shino felt a searing pain in his left leg, Chouji had jumped up and cut his leg open. Shino slowed down, but he was able to see the trapdoor.

He could almost feel their bodies, they were so close, and Shino knew that whoever had done this to them didn't even care if he lived or died. They could kill him now if they wanted to.

"Dammit." Shino said, and jumped straight up and busted through the trapdoor, as a kunai whizzed by and cut his left arm almost as badly as his leg. When his legs had gotten past the door, he slammed it shut as hard as he could, and heard Sakura, Ino, and Chouji falling down.

Shino's leg and arm hurt so much that he almost passed out, but he wouldn't allow himself to do that. Slowly he walked towards the door that he had originally come through, before hell arrived.

"If I live through this, I'm never going to go in another mansion ever again…" After several minutes of painful walking, he arrived at the door. He opened it and saw the group, they were all asleep except for Neji and Kiba. When the door opened, they looked straight at him.

"Shino…where have you been?" Kiba asked, they could only see his right side, the side without injury.

"Help…" Was all Shino could say before falling down unconscious. His left side was revealed.

"Holy shit!" Kiba and Neji ran towards his almost lifeless body. They picked him up and brought him to the group.

"Wake up! Everyone wake up!" Kiba yelled. They all woke up and tried to pull out kunai, but remembered that they didn't bring any.

"Hinata! Help!" Kiba yelled at her, trying to make sure she knew what was going on. She looked up and saw her teammate's horrible wounds.

"What happened to him?" She said, close to tears.

"We don't know, he came in and said 'help' then passed out." Kiba told her. Neji was explaining it to everyone else.

"Is there anything you can do about it Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I don't have my medical gear." She said, tears leaking out of her eyes. Kiba felt jealous that Shino, who was unconscious (A/N: that's hard to spell) and almost dead was getting more attention, but then felt horrible for thinking that.

Shino was lying in her arms, dying, as she cried on his face. All the others were trying to hold back tears, except for Sasuke and Shikamaru, they were looking around for anything that could help, Shikamaru had brought bandages, being the genius ninja he is, he suspected something would happen, but he really didn't want to bring all that gear, too troublesome.

They wrapped up Shino's arm and leg, and stared at him, watching him get closer and closer to the doors of death.

**END**

(Of the chapter anyway)

Poor Shino! I don't want him to die! Wait a minute, I get to control weather or not he dies! Because I'm the writer! YAY! Well, Ino and Sakura are dead, and if you haven't guessed yet, Chouji Ino and Sakura are……ZOMBIES! Hey it's better than vampires, that would just be weird. I know that I said they didn't have their ninja gear, but Shikamaru's a genius and whoever is planning on killing them all has ninja gear and gives it to his zombie minions…Shino was sort of out of character too…oh well…I don't want to change it.

**Shino**:looking at script for next chapter Hey wait a second! I die?

**Me**: Shhh…that's the old copy…you'll live…maybe…

**Kiba**: WO0T I got to kiss Hinata!

**Me**: No that was me in a Hinata costume!

**Kiba**: NOOOOOO

**Me**: I was just kidding

**Neji**: Thanks for setting me free!

**Me**: No problem, I got someone so much cuter than you now!

**Neji**: Who?

**Me**:pulls Itachi out of a closet, tied to a chair

**Neji**: What! I am way cuter than him!

**Itachi**: Let me go before I kill you

**Neji**:unties Itachi and gets in the chair I'm way cuter than him! You're keeping me and you'll like it!

**Me**: Okay! pulls Itachi costume off of my big brother thanks!

**Brother**: No problem.

**Neji**: WHAT THE FU-

**Me, my brother, and Kiba(he's happy that he got to kiss Hinata)**: REVIEW!1


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Hey, I'm finally starting chapter 5, and so far only Demonic Raven has reviewed, shame on the people who read it without reviewing!! Any way, so far Ino, Sakura, and Chouji are dead, they're zombies and they almost killed Shino. I changed the rating to M by the way; it gets gory and has really bad language. I've made a lot of changes to this chapter, so sorry if parts of it don't make sense…**_IMPORTANT NOTICE: I NEED TO KNOW HOW OLD ITACHI WAS WHEN HE KILLED HIS CLAN._**

DISCLAIMER!!!

Me: I've let Neji go, but I'm keeping you Kiba

Kiba: Why me?

Me: Because you're so cute!

Kiba: Neji! Come back! Kill me!

Me: He can't hear you! My room is soundproof

Kiba: Nooo!!!!

Me: Say the disclaimer

Kiba: She doesn't own Naruto, but she owns Kiba……

Me: Good boy. (Gives him a doggie treat)

Kiba: Oh boy! Chicken flavor!

Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

Shino's life was fading fast, Hinata was doing all she could to help him. 'If only Sakura were here…' She thought to herself. More tears fell onto his face, Hinata couldn't stop them.

Kiba walked up to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her, he wanted to cry too, Shino was one on his squad, and he didn't want him to die.

"We have to find a way out of here." Sasuke said.

"No shit genius," Naruto replied.

"Shut it Naruto!" Sasuke yelled back.

"I'm sick of you and you attitude, if whoever else is in this house doesn't kill you, I will!" Naruto said, pissed off.

"Shino is dying, and all you can think about is more killing?" Neji asked both Naruto and Sasuke as they glared at each other. Hinata stared at Naruto, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Kiba saw her and felt jealous.

Shikamaru was looking around, as if trying to find something. Tenten walked over to him and asked what he was doing.

"I'm looking for anything we can use to help Shino…" he said. Neji walked over to help look for that something.

"Kiba?" Hinata started, nervous.

"Yea?"

"Remember when you said that…that we would all be okay?" Hinata said shakily.

"Yea, and I still do, don't worry, Shino will be okay…" Kiba said, though he doubted his own words.

"Okay, but…what about Sakura…and Ino…what happened to them?" At these words, Shino's eyes twitched and he started moving a little.

"Shino! You're alive!" Kiba yelled. Everyone turned to look at him, and sure enough, Shino was starting to get up.

"What…happened to me?" Shino said groggily.

"We don't know, you walked in through that door, and said 'help,' then passed out…" Kiba said.

"Wait…I think I remember…black eyes…Ino…Sakura…Chouji…"

"What about them? Are Ino and Sakura dead?" Naruto said loudly.

"Well…sort of…Chouji's body fell through the trap door, so we moved it to the corner, I'm guessing that Ino woke up and was killed by Chouji-"

"I thought you said Chouji died?" Kankuro said.

"He did, but his body was reanimated and he was turned into a zombie, he killed Ino turning her into a zombie also, and she killed Sakura, who almost killed me…" Shino said.

"How do you know they were zombies, and not just being controlled with chakra?" Kiba asked him.

"If they were being controlled by chakra, they would be just like my puppet…Except, when you hit my puppet there's no blood." Kankuro told them.

"But if they were reanimated into zombies, their eyes would be black and they could get scars all over them, depending on how they died." Shikamaru finished.

"Exactly." Shino told them.

"So, how can we stop them from turning us into zombies?" Temari asked him.

"Well, unfortunately the only way to stop a zombie is to kill it…" Shino said to them. They all froze, none of them wanted their friends dead.

"Well, we should stay together and make sure they don't get anyone else." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! We can't kill them! They're our friends!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I didn't say anything about killing them Naruto! This isn't some training mission! This is like when we had to fight Zabuza and Haku! Like when the Sound and Sand villages tried to kill us! Don't you get it you idiot?!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, who had his hands balled into fists.

"I get it! That doesn't mean I'll kill Sakura though!" Naruto yelled back.

"Shut up! Both of you! This isn't getting us anywhere!" Tenten yelled at them.

"Sasuke's right though Naruto, eventually we may have to kill them…" Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean we _may_ have to kill them?" Kiba said, "I thought we had to kill them to stop them…"

"Actually, if we can kill the one controlling them, then we won't have to kill them, but they would still die…" Shikamaru said.

"That's just as bad isn't it?" Neji yelled at him.

"Well, they'll die, but it wouldn't be us that directly killed them, whoever is controlling them would be the one that did it…"

"Still, this is not good, someone can kill us all, what can we do to stop him?" Lee asked.

"I told you, either kill the zombies, or him…" Shikamaru said.

"Well, we better look around, there are some other doors that we can go through, but we have to stay together…" Tenten said.

"Sure, we'll stay together until this guy kills us all." Sasuke muttered, but followed everyone walking to the door.

"Sasuke shut up and stop being so troublesome." Shikamaru said glaring at him. Shikamaru moved up to the front, Sasuke followed him, glaring daggers.

"Kiba, do you really think that we can live through this?" Hinata asked. Kiba was about to say yes, but then realized how much he had lied in the past day.

"No, Hinata I really don't think that we can make it out of this." Kiba said, Hinata looked down depressed.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't think of any way to get out of this." Kiba said, he wanted to stop telling the truth and comfort Hinata, but something wasn't letting him.

"Um, Hinata, I'm gonna go…to the front now…"

"Okay." Hinata muttered, she didn't expect the normally optimistic Kiba to say something like that.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto moved beside her, "Did Kiba say something to you?" He asked.

"N-no Naruto…K-Kiba didn't say anything…w-well n-nothing b-bad…"

"If he said something, it's not like I would really care…" Naruto said, surprised at himself. He didn't want to say that.

"W-what?" Hinata said, she had always thought that he at least cared a little about her.

"That's really what I wanted to say." Naruto put his hands over his mouth at the end of this sentence. He had wanted to say 'I didn't really mean that.'

"Naruto are you o-okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, but—mmmmm-mmmm—mmmm" Naruto stopped himself by putting his hands over his mouth.

"N-naruto, w-why are you a-acting so s-strange?" Hinata was worried, and wasn't felling so good.

"I'm not acting strange this is how I really feel." Naruto said. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted to walk away, but Hinata's eyes were holding him there.

"N-naruto, how d-d-do you f-f-feel about m-me?" Hinata asked, wanting to know for sure how Naruto felt about her.

"Hinata," Naruto started, he couldn't move his hands to stop himself, "Hinata, the truth is, I hate you." Naruto stared at Hinata, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"B-but I-I-I th-thought th-that y-you…w-wanted m-me t-t-to w-win in th-the Ch-chunin exams…"

"No, I was leading you on, I wanted you to think that I loved you, and then break your heart into thousands of tiny unfixable pieces." Naruto said, with his entire plan falling apart. Hinata just stood there and cried, while the rest of the group walked away. Naruto, worried about his own safety from Shino and Kiba, didn't tell anyone about it.

"N-n-naruto…hates me…" Hinata said to herself, tears streaming down her face. She was standing there with her eyes closed, and didn't see the shadowy figure coming up behind her. She let out a heavy sob. Akamaru heard it and barked at Kiba.

"Hm? What is it Akamaru?" Kiba turned around and saw someone standing over Hinata.

"Hinata!" Kiba ran to her as fast as he could, but the other person was faster, whoever it was hit Hinata hard on the back of her head. She fell down either unconscious or dead. Kiba continued running toward the person, feeding Akamaru and himself a soldier pill.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Kiba yelled, "Ninja art of Beast Mimicry!" Akamaru jumped on his back and transformed, "Man-Beast Clone!"

Kiba and Akamaru ran at him and attacked as ruthlessly as they could.

"Kiba!" Neji activated his Byakugan, he also ran at the stranger. The stranger was easily dodging all of Kiba's attacks, it seemed as if he was dancing instead of fighting. Shino alerted his bugs and attacked him, but was injured too much to physically fight him. Everyone else turned to fight, but the stranger disappeared when Hinata was protected by Neji, Kiba, and Shino's bugs.

"Who was that?" Kankuro asked.

"How are we supposed to know? None of us have any idea what's going on anyway." Shikamaru said turning and walking off.

"That guy is so depressing." Temari said walking away. Gaara and Kankuro followed her. Everyone else walked behind them, except for Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Neji.

"Do you think Hinata will be okay?" Lee asked.

"I have no idea, why was she so far away though? Why wasn't she with us?" Neji wondered.

"Maybe this person can use Shikamaru's techniques…That would have stopped her." Lee suggested.

"Yea, but when I turned around, he hit her and she didn't move until she was hit…If she was being held by a shadow, then she would have punched the air in front of her…wouldn't she?" Kiba said.

"Yea, that makes sense, but he also could have stopped the technique just before he hit her." Shino said.

"I don't think he used a Shadow Binding technique, Akamaru told me that she was crying…" Kiba said.

"Well, we need to catch up with the group, or-" Lee sped off, trying to catch up with the group, they were out of sight. "We…could get left…behind…" Neji finished, Lee was also out of sight now.

"Great…" Kiba said, "Now we're like sitting ducks."

"Yea, Lee could probably take that guy, if he removed his weights anyway." Shino said, remembering the fight with Gaara.

"Well, let's try to catch up, I'll carry Hinata." Kiba said, bending down to lift her up. Luckily she was still breathing, otherwise they might already be dead. As they were walking, Neji or Kiba would carry Hinata for a while, and then switch.

"How far ahead do you think they are?" Shino asked.

"I'm not sure, but what I want to know is, why they haven't stopped to let us catch up…" Neji said.

"I think I may have a clue…" Kiba said staring at the wall.

"What?" Neji turned and saw writing on the wall.

"As your reading this, four are dead, three you know, one you dread."

"What do you think it means by 'one you dread?'" Kiba asked, not really wanting to find out.

"Well, the three we know are Ino, Sakura, and Chouji." Neji said.

"There are a lot of people that I wouldn't like having to fight as a zombie…" Shino said. "Sasuke and his Sharingan, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari for obvious reasons, Naruto with his fox, and Lee also for obvious reasons."

"We should make sure we can see in all directions," Shino said, "Kiba go to the front and make sure no one comes, Neji can see through the walls, and I'll use my bugs to scan behind us." Shino said, sounding a lot like Shikamaru.

"Okay, Neji, I'll take Hinata for now." Kiba said, taking her from Neji.

"Let's go, we desperately need to catch up." Neji said, following Kiba, Shino walking behind him, telling his some of his bugs to stay and watch for enemies.

END!!!

I guess that the hallway forced you to tell the truth or something...Anyway, this chapter took me forever to finish! Waaaaay too much writer's block, and waaaaay to many tests to take…anyway, again **_I NEED TO KNOW HOW OLD ITACHI WAS WHEN HE KILLED HIS CLAN!!!! ALSO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_ **I haven't decided who died yet, but it'll be one of the people that Shino said.


	6. Shika's Suspicions

Knives, I wrote in at the bottom that Neji was out of character, and I like him that way! Why don't you make your own fic and have an arrogant Neji in it? Besides, he's not the only person in this fic!

Lone-Wolf987, Tenten won't die until later (if she dies at all) I've decided who the one that died last chapter is, and it's not her. She's the one that tells Neji who it was.

ShikaNara37, thanks for telling me how old Itachi was when he killed his clan. (Gives you a chocolate milkshake.)

**The next chapter will be the last most likely, just giving you a heads up!**

Anyway, this is the sixth chapter and I just checked how many hits my story has gotten and it's over ONE THOUSAND YAY ME! But, out of 1000 something hits, I only have 17 reviews…that makes me sad…. I was listening to Korn when I wrote this chapter…This chapter won't be as long as the last few, but I've had a lot to do, so it took a long time to make. SORRY.

DISCLAIMER

Kiba: Let me go already!

Me: NEVER

Kiba: Why not?

Me: I haven't cloned you yet!

Kiba: …is it gonna hurt?

Me: Not much…

Kiba: …help me…

Me: Say the disclaimer!

Kiba: You own nothing with Naruto, now gimme a treat!!!

Me: Good Boy

Chapter 6 Shika's Suspicions

Kiba, Shino, and Neji were carrying Hinata down the hall after reading the disturbing message. Kiba was in the front, Neji behind him, now the one carrying Hinata, and Shino at the rear, occasionally getting messages from his bugs.

"So far, no one has come behind us." Shino told them.

"That's good, we really need to catch up to the others though…" Neji said.

"We need to find a way to help Hinata more than anything!" Kiba yelled.

"Could you be a little quieter? We don't need anyone—"

"Quiet!" Kiba said, stopping and looking intently ahead.

"What? What's up there?" Neji asked.

"Look for yourself…" The walls were covered in blood, ahead they could hear the sounds of a fight.

"Neji, look ahead and see what's happening!"

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his Byakugan and looked ahead. "Wow…looks like someone's been busy." Kankuro, Naruto, and Temari, now zombies, were fighting against Tenten and Lee.

"What? What's going on?" Shino asked. Neji told both of them what was happening.

"We have to go up there to save them." Neji ended.

"I'll stay here and watch after Hinata." Kiba said, wanting more to stay with her than to do anything else.

"Okay, but if anything happens to her and you're not already dead, I'm coming for you." Neji said.

"Sure, you do that," Kiba answered, paying no attention to him, but taking Hinata and staring at her.

'Wow, he must really love her, normally people acknowledge me when I threaten them…" Neji thought.

"Let's go." Shino said, wincing as he started to stretch his damaged limbs, so they wouldn't hurt as much during the fight. They ran to the fight as fast as they could, hoping that they wouldn't die.

"Hinata, don't worry…I'll protect you." Kiba said to the unconscious body, her body seemed to relax a bit when he said this, but Kiba knew he was just imagining things.

"Hey, don't worry, we're still alive." Neji said, beating down Naruto's zombie body to get to Tenten.

"Neji! Neji they killed Sasuke!" Tenten said, relieved that he and Shino were still alive.

"Shit, this isn't good." Neji said, activating his Byakugan, ready to fend off the zombies.

Lee wasn't trying to hurt the zombies, he just wanted to keep them back. Kankuro and Naruto were busy trying to get down the hall behind Lee, but he was holding them back well enough. While Lee was fighting two by himself, Tenten, Neji, and Shino were fighting Temari. Sasuke, Chouji, Sakura, and Ino were probably down the hall.

Neji was fighting more than Shino and Tenten, mostly because they were injured (**A/N**: Tenten got hurt by the zombies when Neji and Shino weren't there).

Kiba was down the hall looking after Hinata, well more looking at her. He told Akamaru to tell him if there was any one coming. So far, nothing. He continued staring into her eyes, wondering what the strange man had done to her. Kiba was worried to say the least.

Ahead of Neji and his group was Gaara and Shikamaru, doing all they could to stay alive. They were fighting Chouji, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke. Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to fight Chouji and Ino, even if they did want him dead at this point, so he fought Sasuke and Sakura. Gaara was showing no mercy against Shikamaru's teammates.

Shikamaru caught both Sakura and Sasuke with his technique and was about to ask Gaara to help him, when he saw Ino starting her technique. He tried to warn Gaara, but Ino, although she was a zombie, was too fast. She caught Gaara in her technique. Normally, this wouldn't be as bad as it is. Normally, she wouldn't be able to harm him. But…since she was already dead, she could easily end Gaara's life, by having Chouji attack her body. Sure enough, Chouji turned to Ino and grabbed her throat. He was choking Gaara. Shikamaru let Sasuke and Sakura free, trying to stop Chouji, but Chouji snapped Ino's neck.

Gaara's body began to change into the grotesque form of the zombies. Shikamaru knew he had to run, which he would have done anyway, and warn the others. He was already heading down the hall toward Tenten and Lee. As he approached them, he saw that Shino and Neji had joined them.

"Hey, looks like you've got your hands full, need some help?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea that'd be great." Neji said, trying to keep Naruto away from Lee, who now was struggling with Kankuro, Tenten and Shino were fighting Temari.

"Unfortunately, now is not a time for helping, but a time for running." Shikamaru said, kicking Temari into a wall.

"Why?" Neji asked, throwing Naruto into Temari.

"Because-" Shikamaru started, but he saw the sand coming down the hall. "Just run! Lee, Tenten, Shino! We have to get out of here. Where are Kiba and Hinata?" He said running off.

"Down the hall, but why do we need to run?" Neji asked Lee, and the others following him.

"Because, they got Gaara." Shikamaru told them. It had been bad before, but now it was just hopeless. When they found Kiba, they told him what happened and continued running.

"We don't have a choice anymore!" Kiba argued. "We have to get out of here!"

"Kiba shut up! Let Shikamaru make the plan." Neji said, agitated at Kiba's frequent interruptions.

"Kiba," Shikamaru said calmly, "We have to eliminate them here. If we get out, they could follow us and destroy the entire village. Our best chance is to find whoever's controlling them and kill them."

"What about Hinata? She still hasn't woken up!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba I'm just as worried as you-"

"No you're not!" Kiba interrupted Shikamaru, "You haven't had a chance to worry about your teammates, they're both zombies and trying to kill us! Both of my teammates are injured!"

"Kiba shut your fucking mouth!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"What are you gonna do about it? You couldn't protect your teammates! You didn't even wait for Chouji when he drowned!" Kiba yelled, shutting Shikamaru up. "For all we know, you could have let him die! This could be your plan to kill us all! None of us know anything about this place, so everyone's a suspect!" Shikamaru closed his eyes and started to walk off. "Don't you fucking move! We need to stay together, even if one of us is the killer! They'd have to reveal themselves to kill someone!" It seemed as if Kiba wouldn't ever stop. "Shikamaru…The killer could be anyone of us, or anyone else…But I swear if you don't stop fucking telling me what to do, I'll be the one that kills you!"

"Kiba! Stop!" Tenten said firmly, trying to prevent fists from flying.

"Sure, take his side…" Kiba walked off, obviously pissed.

"Shikamaru, he only said that because Hinata's hurt…He's frustrated…" Tenten was trying to console Shikamaru.

"Did you hear what he said though? The killer really could be one of us…" Shikamaru said gloomily. He walked to the other side of the room and sat down to either think, or just to sleep.

Shino limped over to Kiba, and Lee walked to Shikamaru. Tenten and Neji stayed with Hinata. They began to talk and tried to think of anything they could use to help. Shino was trying to get Kiba to stop glaring at Shikamaru and get him to focus on staying alive. Since Lee was just being a pest, Shikamaru ignored him, deep in thought. Pretty soon, Kiba was arguing with Shino and Lee was trying to get Shikamaru to do something besides sit. It was then, that Hinata began to stir. Neji and Tenten looked at her, just to make sure their eyes weren't deceiving them. Sure enough, her eyes began to open.

"Kiba, Shino! Come over here!" Neji said, gesturing with his hand.

"What is it?" Kiba asked bitterly.

"It's Hinata! She's waking up!" Neji told them excitedly.

"Really?" Kiba looked at her and held her head up. She looked at him and asked what had happened. They told her everything and, by the end, she looked like she was going to cry. She didn't know so many people had died since she had been knocked out.

"Well, do we know anything else about who did it?" She asked.

"No, not-"

"I think I know who did it…" Shikamaru said.

"Really? Who?" Tenten asked.

"I think I may know too…"

"Well when I first thought of him, I was skeptical, how could it be him if he's dead?" Shikamaru said.

"Who is it already?!" Kiba yelled.

"I think it's Sasuke…Think about it…The first three to die were Chouji, Sakura, and Ino…He never liked Sakura or Ino, and he told me once that Chouji was too fat to be any kind of good ninja…I never quite forgave him for that…Anyway-"

"Sasuke's dead! How can it be him?" Kiba yelled, frustrated at Shikamaru's explanation.

"I was getting to that…" He responded. "Then there was Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto. Three from another village and one that he's always hated."

"But he is dead!" Kiba said, emphasizing every syllable.

"Kiba shut up!" Shikamaru yelled at him. Beside's there's also a distinct possibility that it's you!"

"What! Why would I kill anyone?"

"You're entire group is still intact, though Shino has been injured, and so is Neji's, your best friend. All the other groups are dead, and I'm the only one left in my group. Right now you seem guilty to me." Shikamaru said all of this in a calm tone, while Kiba shook with rage. "You always swore you'd get Naruto back for beating you in the Chunin exams. You've never been too friendly with me, so what better way to piss me off then to kill my teammates. You also seemed eager to kill them when Shino said you had to kill them to stop them and you volunteered to watch, which could give you an easy opportunity to sneak off, even with Neji watching with you…He trusts you.

"Kiba didn't leave, he kept watch the entire time." Neji said.

"Look at all the other evidence!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Shut up! I didn't kill anyone! Just shut the hell up!" Kiba and Shikamaru were glaring at each other, close to blows.

"Stop! Even if it is Kiba, and I'm not saying it is him, we can't be too loud! The zombies will hear us." Tenten said to the two.

"Who cares? We're going to die anyway!" Kiba glared at her for a few seconds and then began walking away from the group.

"Kiba! Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"To find the killer and kill them." Kiba said, but then stopped, staring down a hallway.

"Kiba come back here." Tenten demanded, but Kiba just stood there staring down the hall. Hinata walked over to him and saw what he was seeing. All of their former friends, now the undead, were slowly coming up the hall. Hinata looked at Kiba…and he was smiling…It wasn't his normal smile either…Kiba looked down at Hinata and said one thing only.

"Leave."

That's the end of the chapter and again SORRY for taking so long, I just couldn't work with all the tests and homework and concerts I had to do! SORRY.


	7. Get Out Alive

Since I was writing so much today, I decide to try and finish the final chapter YAY!

Anyway, sorry for the wait hands you a cookie enjoy the show!

Kiba: Pleeeeeez let me go?

Me: Lemme thinkno

Kiba: You are one big bi

Me: Cut to Disclaimer

Kiba: grumbles

Me: What was that?

Kiba: I sed, "Ju own nahsing of Naruto"

Me: Good boy, here's a whole box of treats, when I'm finished with this chapter, you can go. : )

Final Chapter: Get Out Alive

Hinata looked up at Kiba. His smile… It was normally so happy! Why did it look so sad now...? She looked up into his eyes

"Kiba?" she said, "Please, please don't do it." Tears welled up in her eyes. Kiba looked down at her. He smiled and said three simple words as he gave her a kiss and swallowed a handful of soldier pills. He gave the same amount to Akamaru and rushed towards the approaching zombies.

"Kiba?" Hinata said again, those three little words bouncing around in her head. She continued hearing it again and again… 'I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…' She blushed and yelled down the hall "I love you Kiba!" She then ran back to the group and told them what he had done and that they had to find a way out now!

"Well, this clearly rules Kiba out as a suspect." Lee said.

"Not necessarily, Kiba could be fooling us." Shikamaru replied.

"Shut up! Both of you!" yelled…Hinata! She had had enough. "Listen, it won't matter who did it if we all die! I know Kiba and he would never do something like this! We have to find a way out of here or his death won't matter! Now are you going to argue or try to get out?" She said. Hinata blinked in shock of what she had just said. She had impressed herself…she didn't think she could do something like that.

"She's right…we have to find a way out." Shikamaru said. "I say we run through one of the hallway's whose trap has already been sprung." Shikamaru said. There were no arguments, so Shino took the lead, searching ahead with his insects. Shikamaru was behind him, then Tenten, Lee, and Hinata and Neji searching behind them and to the sides. Pretty soon, Hinata and Neji caught a glimpse of a body running down the hallway beside them. It was Kiba! Behind him were the zombies. They stopped and watched Kiba turn around and throw kunai and shuriken at his undead friends. They sunk into the skin of Naruto, who didn't even notice it as he dashed forward trying to get a hold of Kiba's jacket.

Kiba jumped back and kicked Naruto's head into the wall, crushing it. "That's for breaking Hinata's heart," they heard him say through the wall.

Ahead of them, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Lee had split into two separate groups. Shino set a bug on both Shikamaru and Lee that would bite them to notify them if Shino found an exit. Shikamaru or Lee found an exit, then it would send a message back to Shino. Shikamaru and Lee went left, and Shino and Tenten went right. Back over at Kiba's fight, Hinata noticed that Akamaru was no where to be seen, and that Kiba had some scratch marks on his face.

"Neji? You don't think that…Akamaru…" Hinata was scared to say the least.

"Hinata…don't worry…why am I saying that…? You're going to worry…But I will protect you even if I die." He said, trying to calm her down some.

"Damn it, the pills are already wearing off." Kiba said, as his moves became more sluggish. Sakura grabbed at him and caught his jacket. He spun out of it and kicked her in the chin with such force that she didn't get back up. Sasuke and Gaara pulled back, either in fear or to search other hallways. Hinata looked back and noticed the holes that they had made much earlier.

"Neji!" She yelled as one zombie poked it's head through the wall. It was Sasuke. He motioned to Gaara and they began running down the hallway towards them.

They both ran away, but they continued to watch Kiba with their Byuakugans while they ran.

"Neji! We have to find a way to save Kiba!" she said, in a worried tone, after Kiba was out of her range.

"Actually Hinata…" Neji couldn't finish his sentence, he could still see Kiba…and the zombies walking over his body.

"Actually what?" Hinata said, scared to hear the answer.

"Well…" Neji just couldn't say it. But Hinata could tell what had happened just by looking at his eyes. Tears welled up in hers and she closed her eyes for a moment. The zombies, however, were getting closer by the second. Hinata tripped just as the zombies came within range. Neji stopped and stood in front of Hinata.

"Go Hinata." He said, assuming his battle stance.

"Neji!" She said, not wanting to be separated from everyone.

"Go!" he yelled, rushing forward to attack Sasuke. Gaara began to attack Neji as Hinata ran away with tears in her eyes. She knew that she many never see Neji or Kiba again, so she just ran as fast as she could.

Neji fell to the ground in pain as a punch landed on his stomach. He looked up as he saw Kiba coming down the hall. He pointed down the hallway where Hinata had run and Sasuke and Gaara ran after them. Neji looked up at Kiba wincing in pain from broken ribs. Kiba looked down at him with those blank eyes. Neji closed his eyes and waited for his death.

Hinata ran and ran as fast as she could until she came upon Shino and Tenten. She looked up at them and began to cry.

"What happened Hinata? Where's Neji?" Tenten asked, almost not wanting to know the answer herself. Hinata couldn't speak, but they could hear sounds coming from down the hallway.

"Uh-oh," Shino said.

"What?" Tenten asked, tears forming in her eyes after realizing what had happened to Neji.

"It's Shikamaru and Lee…My bugs half just informed me that…that they were attacked and are no longer moving…" Shino finished.

"You mean…We're the last there is?" Hinata asked.

"That's…That's what I mean." Shino said unable to speak properly.

"Well…I would say our best bet of survival would be in the entrance…That's the biggest room we've seen so far." Tenten said, motioning back down the hallway. "Let's go."

They made to the hallway just in time. As they turned around, the bodies of Ino, Chouji, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba and Akamaru, Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee, all came out of different hallways. Ino, Chouji, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were in the front, the rest were in the back.

Hinata and Tenten felt tears come down their faces as Kiba and Neji came out.

As the front line came at them, Sasuke, Chouji, and Kankuro fell dead.

Ino, Gaara, and Temari froze in place with Shikamaru's Jutsu.

"Gotcha," came the slightly cocky voice that Hinata had come to love.

"Kiba?" She said, not believing what she was seeing.

"Hey, you didn't think I'd die that easily did you?" He asked. They all smiled. Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru had all faked it. None of them were zombies.

"Kiba! Neji!" Hinata had never been this happy in her life.

"Wait, we're not done yet," Shino said sending his bugs to feast on the now immobile corpses that Shikamaru had trapped. "Shikamaru, you can release them now…" Shino said. Shikamaru released his captives and the bugs sucked all their charka away in an instant.

Hinata ran up to Kiba and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him. Kiba kissed her back and they got lost in the moment. Neji looked at them and smiled, 'It's about time you two,' he thought to himself as Tenten walked up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," She said, giving him a kiss. He reacted the same way as Kiba.

"Well, when you are all done making out," Shikamaru said, "We still have one problem…Whoever was controlling the zombies is still out there."

"Fine you got me." A body came down from the ceiling. It was…(A/N CRAP I FORGOT TO MAKE A CULPRIT!! OKAY JUST DO SOMETHING RANDOM…lets see…who hates all of them? Oh I know! This would fup the story line in the real Naruto though,) Orochimaru.

"What? Why would it be him?" Tenten throws a kunai at me.

"Hey" I said, (woot! I'm in my own story) "I'm the writer, so what I say goes, now kiss Neji again!"

Tenten turned to Neji and kissed him once again…

Okaaaay back to sane town. (sorry 'bout that, I've had waaaaay too much sugar)

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Okay, so why did you do this? I thought you wanted Sasuke's Sharingan?" Neji asked, holding up a kunai, in case he tried anything. Kiba did the same.

"Well, this was more or less a test to see how he could handle something like this, and if he died, I would try and get whoever lived, such as you Neji." Orochimaru said, smirking. He opened the door and vanished in the wind.

"Well, then…I guess we can leave now?" Lee said.

"That was anti-climactic…" Neji said.

"Wow, our writer must suck." Kiba said, the rest nodding in agreement.

Well, that's it, and I KNOW THE ENDING IS CRAPPY BUT I'VE HAD TOO MUCH SUGAR AND I COULDN'T THINK STRAIGHT AND I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYONE THAT WOULD DO IT AND MY ONLY OTHER OPTION WAS….well my other option was shizune 'cause she's great at medical ninjutsu and could probably make zombies if she tried hard enough…I was gonna say she was jealous of Sakura getting Tsunande's training, but that wouldn't give her a reason to kill everyone else…so I decided on Orochimaru….sorry….I decided to make my characters ha--…I mean THE characters…not my characters…hate me at the end to add a touch of comedy to it… xp


End file.
